Me, Myself and Them
by thewickedlilly
Summary: this is what my mind created out of the sadness of losing castiel and i figured once in a while dean and sam should get a break! Angst/Drama/feel good. Dean misses cass sam dealing with things the only way he knows how. Rated M for language/gore/sex
1. Chapter 1

Well I'll start simple I'm here to tell you all a story about a man and a angel and all the friends and enemies in between there's gonna be tears and tantrums laughs and pure joy there also gonna be heartache and loss but in the end the story would have been told right well as right as it could by the likes of me who am I you ask? The names Lillica Cecilia darkstar Azealand the 1st but I guess you all can call me Lilly and this is the story of a one Dean Michael Winchester and his brother Samuel Damon Winchester and Castiel an angel of the lord...

So were do I begin well I guess like most good stories it began in a shady motel room... *bang*

"Damn it Sam what the hell"

"I'm sorry dean but I couldn't just leave her there human or not we don't know what she is."

Sam spoke quickly rubbing the back of his head were the book his brother had thrown at him collided just moments ago. Scowling at his brother Sam wasn't gonna back down not this time.

"Sam we don't know what she is or even if she's alive she hasn't got a pulse but some how she's breathing I say we cut her head of now and dump her in a shallow grave in the woods"

Sam could tell dean was furious sighing loudly Sam moved in front of the unconscious girl he had laid on his bed

"dean look ok I agree its not normal but we don't know anything about her she could just be a scared sick girl or maybe there's something special about her which is why the leviathan took her alive in the first place but were not doing anything to her till she wakes up OK!"

Sam finished his sentence as quickly as possible so dean wouldn't cut him off then crossed his arms tightly across his chest to show his brother we wasn't going to be swayed on the subject. Dean looked his younger giant brother up and down and saw he had put his best 'I'm right' pouty face on dean just groaned and slumped on the nearest chair

"All right fine but when she wakes up and tries to take a bite out of you I'm doing the *I told you so dance* are we clear?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and pointed an accusing finger at his baby brother Sam sighed in relief with a small grin on his face

"Yeah sure dean coz that's gonna happen..."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother smirking as he stood up and walked to the door

"Whatever dude I'm hungry as hell I'm gonna get some chow you want some?"

Dean jingled his car keys at Sam who looked up from rummaging in his bag for some smelling salts bobby had given him you know just encase he 'fainted like a little girl'…. again

"Um yeah sure dude oh and ah dean?"

Dean looked back at Sam quickly before he closed the door behind him "yeah?"

Sam looked serious for a moment

"just stick with a garden salad please nothing exotic" Sam shivered as he recalled the last 'salad' his brother had bought he was never gonna forget it ever... dean chuckled to himself and closed the door not answering Sam and got in his car and headed to the gas station down the street. Sam eventually found the missing smelling salts and tried one on the girl she moan and moved her head slightly but didn't wake Sam was gonna have to try a different tactic.

Dean returned quickly with his bag of food a microwave able triple cheese burger for himself and a slice of pie and a 6 pack of beer. he had found Sam a pre-made Cesar salad as far as dean could tell if it had lettuce in it his brother would be happy and dean was thrilled to find it had some bacon and egg in it Sammy need to eat more meat. As he opened the door he sort of froze smirked in triumph and frowned with rage as he saw his unconscious little brother about to be eaten by the previously unconscious girl dean dropped the food pulled out his gun and started to fire, the girl screamed and dropped Sam rushing dean. Dean looked around frantically for the machete he had brought in earlier with the intention of cutting the girls head off dean dived for the duffel bag under the table to his left grabbing the machete out and turning around just in time to slice the girls head clean off. her body and head dropping to the ground with separate squelches dean stood up quickly not taking a moment to catch his breath grabbing the girls severed head and throwing it in the bathroom and closing the door he knew he needed to keep them separate for now what with the girl being a leviathan... didn't I mention that? some times my mind isn't what it used to be... dean then went to tend to his unconscious brother picking up the smelling salts now scattered all over the floor with a smirk dean waived the salts under Sam's nose waking him with a start he looked at dean with utter confusion before looking around the room and seeing the decapitated body Sam groaned as dean helped him of the floor "dean please don't say anything" dean just chuckled and shook his head

"you know what's coming don't you Sammy boy" dean the started to hum his 'I told you so' song while shaking his ass and twirling around his defeated baby brother in a triumphant circle Sam all the while closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Dean pleases... could ya just stop... this is degrading... you know gloating is not an attractive quality" dean just chuckled as he finished his fourth circle around Sam clearing his throat he composed him self "alright come on Sammy stop playing around you go get some borax ill get a box for the head" with that said dean left then hotel room Sam just huffed and looked at the black goo now coating the room

"There goes out deposit "

Following his brother out to the car not knowing how long they could keep the head and body separate with out it trying to reattach itself something about that thought was all kinds of wrong to Sam even for a monster.

with the body and the head of the now 12 feet under leviathan coated with a layer of borax so thick it resembled just how dean likes his bacon on his bacon cheese burgers and each part buried on either side of the city they were staying the boys felt it safe to pack up the impala apologies to the room service and then book it out of there heading towards Bobby who had called dean in the middle of his late night digging a giant friggin hole work out rather frantic and needing there help with something on which he didn't elaborate all he said was

"Get over here now ya idjets... there's something I need you to see" and thus the reason for dean to be doing 80 and about 3 hours out from Bobby's and not a clue as to why...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again Lilly well this chapter has me in it I'm not the most interesting person in the world but the series of events that follow are not by any stretch of the word 'normal' it all started when I went down to the river behind my uncles cabin to fish….

Lilly woke with a start that morning to the sound of a rooster crowing and not the normal annoying shrill that generally came from her ultimately despised alarm clock. its then she realised she wasn't home she was at her uncles cabin in the middle of nowhere.

'oh right' she thought her 4 weeks annual leave how could she forget she came out here to 'relax' and get away from the city and her job and her boss and well the last 2 months of her life all of it a nightmare she was glad to get away from but a damn rooster waking her up? Nope uh ah no dice 'I'm giving the damn thing away tomorrow for sure' Lilly yawned and picked her self up out of the nice warm bed and was met by the bitter cold air which she loved. Lilly loved winter being cold was like a comfortable hug walking in to the kitchen barely awake she was greeted by the various dead animals on the wall she cringed a little she never did like hunting animals something about it just didn't sit right flicking the kettle on to make her self some instant coffee *yum* she surveyed the cabin noticing a fishing road and tackle box perched in the corner now it was true Lilly hated hunting animals and she wasn't a seafood eater by any means but catching fish always appealed to her, she never did mind killing them either something about there dead little eyes…. Besides her uncles cat and kittens would enjoy the fish if she caught some 'well that's my afternoon planed' she thought 'now all I have to do is kill a couple of hours getting some bait, reading a book and picking up a few things' she had noticed her uncles cabin lacked like a first aid box, light bulbs 'thank god this place had electricity' she grinned making her little mental list .

'oh and some batteries and maybe some serious snack food is required' she finished making her instant coffee adding 4 heaps of sugar and loads of milk she went and sat in front of the now dead fireplace pulling a blanket over her lap and picking up the book she had placed on the coffee table the previous night. Lilly began to read in silence happily drifting of in the world of her book and forgetting her own for a time before she new it her uncle's cook coo clock chimed 1pm 'damn' she thought 'when the hell did I sit down?' only now realising she had powered her way through 14 chapters without realising it. rubbing her now sore eyes probably from the lack of blinking and focusing she dog-eared her book a bad habit and placed it on the coffee table before getting up and heading for a nice warm shower turning on the hot water first to give the gas water heater time to kick in Lilly striped from her Pj's and stared at her naked form in the mirror she was never much to look at in her own opinion she was of average height and build and her straight black hair that ran down to her shoulder blades seemed duller then usual her bright green eyes didn't shine the way they used to with deep black bags under them her full lips not as naturally red as they used to be the scar on her left eyebrow mirrored the beauty spot above her right she was however proud of her larger than average breasts and her round tight ass that she figured was thanks to all the martial arts training she had to do growing up with a farther in the military, a mother who died when she was born and big sister who also ended up in the military doing the kind of stuff that if she told you she would have to kill you and her family being military based all the way back to before the thirteen hundreds imagine the military families surprise when the youngest daughter who had all the potential in the world wanted to be a chef and got married young to a teacher of all things…..(William). Lilly snapped out of her trance noticing she was now crying and the mirror in which she was staring had now fogged over and decided it was time to shower. showering quickly and washing her hair with the strawberry shampoo she loved she got out blow-dried her hair leaving it to fall naturally Lilly put minimal make up on and headed to her room to begin rummaging around for her favourite pair of black jeans with all the holes and her long-sleeved blue checked shirt she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and headed to the door putting on her old pair of black combat boots her father gave her for Christmas 6 years ago grabbing a black shall from the coat rack Lilly headed out side knowing she had left her iPod and handbag in the car last night Lilly climbed in to the drivers seat of the new-ish truck her uncle lent her because her old mustang which she left parked in the drive way of her own house couldn't really handle the rough terrain anymore. syncing up her iPod she flicked through till she found her good charlotte file turned it up loud in preparation for the hour and a half hour drive to town she was half way threw the second album and her favourite song

"_**The Day That I Die "**_

Can you feel the cold tonight? (The day that I died) It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I died) Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died) All alone, but I feel fine (the day that I died)

When Lilly pulled up out the front of a general store she jogged inside collecting a basket and picking up everything on her little mental list plus a few things that weren't paying quickly and heading to the fishing and hunting store to get some bait an hopefully find a good first aid box. after finding one suitable for herself as clumsy as she was she headed to the drug store last to pick up her prescriptions a double order of her anti depressant's, pain killers and sleep aids.

*like I said I really hadn't been a great last couple of months…*

driving out-of-town she almost passed the liquor store but her self-control wasn't strong enough this time and she pulled in picking up her favourite scotch and a bottle of red wine then jumped back in the truck to make the hour and a half hour drive back to the cabin the drive back never took as long as the drive in to town she didn't know why it just felt shorter arriving back at the cabin she just realised she had driven the whole way home in complete silence and her mind hadn't wondered on the darker things. so that made her day just a little brighter and feeling as tho she needed to reward herself she pulled out a bar of imported chocolate from a shopping bag and chewed on it while she busied her self with putting her groceries away. Groceries away and chocolate demolished Lilly proceeded with cutting her bait and finding cloths with which to go fishing in she sure as all hell wasn't gonna wear her favourite cloths down the river what if she fell in 'huh!' she thought 'that would be my luck and I would freeze to death and no one would ever find me ' shaking the grim fate of her awkwardness from her mind she figured and old pair of cargo pants and a red plaid shirt she borrowed from her uncle that was 5 times to big for her would suffice grabbing her little tackle box and making sure she had her watch she picked up her fishing line and almost forgot her bait she began the mile walk from the cabin to the river which ran through a small valley. Once making it to the river Lilly set her things up the in the anal retentive way she had always done things and began to fish after about 2 hours she had only had a few nibbles Lilly figured she was just being impatient and it was now getting on in the after noon and she really wanted to catch one of these damn trout they would swim past her mocking her the damn fish needed to die! Thinking she would be smart she stuck her rod in the ground and let the current take the bait down stream a little and she walked up-stream to see if she couldn't find some drift wood she could maybe make something with it after all her shrink said making things with your hands can help keep your mind of other more depressing subjects and she was all for that. Lilly walk for maybe amile up-stream and saw something pale and skin tone looking wedged between a fallen tree and some plants on the bank on the other side of a river she froze in panic 'what the hell is that?' she thought walking closer and closer and thinking ' please please please god look man I know you and I we don't really get along but if you could somehow make that not a dead body I would be eternally grateful…. Oh my god if that's dead body I am gonna need soooooo much therapy' but as Lilly got closer she saw it was a body tho she didn't know if it was dead or not it looked like a man as far as she could see a naked man 'I need to get a lot closer….. Damn it I really don't wanna walk through this water' Lilly stared at the icy water for a moment then figured what the hell and began to wade in to it. It was freaking freezing Lilly liked the cold but not this damn much the water wasn't deep or strong but it did reach her thighs and it was not pleasant once reaching the other side Lilly walked slowly towards the body forgetting momentarily about the icicles she now had for legs she thought she saw the man move but she wasn't sure if it was just the flow of the water she got close enough to the man to touch a hand that was stretched up on to the bank just long enough to see if there was a pulse… there was, a faint one, but it was there it was then all Lilly's fear went out the window she ran in to the freezing cold water and began to drag the man out of tit and far enough up on the bank so he was lying on the grass. Lilly rolled him over to check if her was breathing he wasn't so she began CPR after 2 or 3 chest compressions he coughed up some water and began breathing. tapping his cheek Lilly called out

" Sir?… Sir ? Come on man please open your eyes hey!"

The man wouldn't budge "damn it" Lilly cursed out loud she was going to need her uncles truck pulling her shirt of and laying it over the man Lilly ran like her life depended on it back to her fishing gear picking up the picnic blanket she had laid on the rocks she ran as fast as she could back to the unconscious man trying her hardest when she ran through the water not to get it wet getting back to the man and realising he hadn't moved Lilly wrapped him in the picnic blanket and told him not to move not really sure if he heard her or not lilly then ran all the way back to the cabin the get the truck and more blankets noticing now it was getting really late and it was beginning to snow 'crap' she thought throwing the blankets in the truck and tacking of towards the river it only took 5 minutes to get to the man with the truck then the 20 minutes it took her the run home she backed the truck up next to the man noticing again he hadn't moved she laid some blankets out on the back seat of the four door truck and lifted the man by throwing him over her shoulder he weighed almost nothing and thanks to all the training her farther had put her through and that her husband had urged her to keep it up it would have been easier a couple years ago but she was proud that she was still fit she threw the man on to the back seat and reclaimed her shirt from him it was damp and cold but it was better than running around in nothing but the small under shirt she did have on! Tucking the man back in with the extra blankets she jumped in the driver's seat and drove as fast as she could back to the cabin when she reached it she flew inside the house and propped the door open running to the spare room she yanked the covers off the bed and rummaged threw a draw to find an old pair of her uncles sweat pants boxers socks and long-sleeved t-shirt she threw then on the dresser picked up the kettle filled it shaking from the cold spilt water everywhere turned it on and ran out side again to collect Her charge pulling the man from the back of the truck she threw his arm over her shoulder supporting all his weight she slowly managed to get in side to the room laying him on the bed she heard him grunt and was suddenly hit with a panic of wanting to get clothes' on him before he woke up coz you know that would be awkward pulling the clothes on him quickly she tucked him under the covers again with a lot of difficulty grabbing a towel from the near by dresser she proceeded to try to dry his hair noticing now it was a chocolaty brown hearing the kettle boil she filled the 2 hot water bottles she had and placed one on either side of him tucked under the blanket not knowing at all if any of this was right she collected the cordless phone from the kitchen she was wondering who she could call settling eventually for the small clinic in town she knew the doctor there he had been a friend of her family the Darkstars for years calling once it rang out she tried again and was greeted by the not so cherry voice of a receptionist who was obviously about to go home for the night and had run back inside to answer the phone

"Um hello my name is Lillica Azeala- um darkstar is Doctor Van der Meer there please?"

"Huh? Oh no sorry honey he went home hours ago the clinic is closed"

"Oh do you have his home number its kind of an emergency"

"What type of emergency is some one dying?"

"Well no I don't think so"

"Well then you can come in tomorrow"

"Please can I have his number he's and old family friend please I really need to talk with him"

Sighing loudly like it was the hardest thing in the world the woman agreed and Lilly could hear the sounds of her rummaging for the number eventually giving Lilly the number and wishing her luck Lilly thanked her again and hung up the phone and called the number she was given the phone was answered almost immediately

"Hello this is doctor van der Meer may I ask who's calling?

Lilly smiled at hearing the old doctor's voice so kind just how she remembered him

"Hello doctor its Lillica darkstar do you remember me?"

"Ah yes Owens youngest how are you my dear? I heard about your loss I'm so sorry"

"Oh um thank you doc but I'm fine really listen I need your help I'm staying up at my uncle rays cabin do you think you could chance a house call?"

"What's wrong dear are you alright?' worry clear in the kind mans voice

"Oh no not me I'm fine its well I found someone who's.… I think he's sick he's unconscious I found him in the river could you come by doc I know it's really Far out of your way"

"Hmm in the river you say aright ill be there as soon as possible just make sure you keep him warm ill be the soon"

Lilly let out a sigh of relief

"You're a life saver doc! I'll see you soon bye-bye"

Saying his goodbyes the doc hung up he was about and hour always but with the way the old man drove he would probably be 2 hours so Lilly busied her self tidying the cabin making sure she had something for the doc to eat when he was done knowing he would probably miss out on diner coming out all this way Lilly chuckled knowing his wife Mildred would be furious

'I'm probably gonna have to apologise maybe with some pie"


End file.
